


Fuck Yes

by Shooting_StarI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Inspired, M/M, Romance, Sweet He Tian, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: He Tian gives Mo Guanshan an offer, which, the second boy undoubtedly misunderstoods. Will they reach an agreement?Inspired by the work "all the time" by zorojuro — https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545938please, check that work out, it's amazing!





	Fuck Yes

The forgotten phone suddenly vibraated on the counter nearby, sending a few short waves of noise throught the tiny kitchen. Mo lazily took his attention off of the boiling kettle, and tilted his head towards the direction of noise. He kept observing the screen as it was gradually falling dark again, just to make sure it would be fully shadowed, before he could focus properly on his tea again. 

Unfortunately, the phone flashed with bright light again and again, buzzing aggressively over the smooth surface. Sighing deeply, he abandoned the stove entirely, and, already guessing the 'mastermind' behind his distraction, he took the greasy phone into his hand.  HIs tongue clicked when his predictions were proven right. 

 

**He Tian, 4:38 PM**

Little Mo 

What was that movie you wanted to see?

Ocean Bitch?

 

Mo felt a wrinkle forming between his brows. That stupid chicken dick was trying to be cocky again, while not even being capable of remembering a simple title!

 

**Mo Guanshan, 4:38 PM**

the fuck 

you mean The Sea Dog?

**He Tian, 4:39 PM**

yeah 

that one 

i got tickets for that 

 

Mo's mouth twitched, as the colorful film poster flew through his memory. Where was that jerk going with that? Was he trying to show off again and piss him off, just for the sake of his own, twisted entertainment? Mo has waited for that film for months, and, when it finally hit the theaters, his wallet turned out to be emptier than the heads of those stupid bimbos that kept following He Tian around. And that stupid chicken dick knew that.   
Gulping slightly, he began typing, his fingers shaking. 

**Mo Guanshan, 4:43 PM**

like i give shit about it 

why the fuck are you bothering me about it

 

**He Tian, 4:43 PM**

I got two of them 

 

Mo read He Tian's response halfway through his third message, and it only angered him more. Stupid pretty-face rich kid, trying to belittle him! He would not be tricked into his games, he had already seen countless times! Totally ignoring the sting in his chest, he responded harshly:

 

**Mo Guanshan, 4:47 PM**

then go and fucking ask someone out

you chicken dick

Shutting his phone off, pressed it to the counter a little too hard. _Fuck He Tian and fuck his games!_  
Mo's free hand rested on his throbbing chest, as he stared into the void. He was broke and so what? It was no reason to laugh. And besides, he had experienced this countless times before, so this case wasn't anything he couldn't deal with...!

Or so he tried to tell himself. Because, this time, it was He Tian. 

A powerful shiver shook his shoulders, when he felt the tiniest buzzing under his palm. 

"I'm not gonna look!" He hissed, pressing the phone into the surface even harder. "I'm not gonna look! I'm not gonna look!" 

Repeating his statement loudly over and over, his words gradually faded more and more until by the third buzzing wave...

"Fuck!" He cried, turning the screen back to his face. 

 

**He Tian, 4:58 PM**

what do you think i'm doing 

you got a walnut instead of brain? 

**He Tian, 4:59 PM**

or perhaps you would want to skip that step?

i'm down for messy sex 

**Mo Guanshan, 5:00 PM**

stop joking you fucking pervert

you're making fun of me

**He Tian, 5:00 PM**

am I?

**Mo Guanshan, 5:01 PM**

you know i don't have money for that

and nothing comes for free

are you going to blackmail me?

i'm not making you any stupid beef stew

 

Pressing his lips as tightly as he was able to, Mo stared accusingly at his phone screen. That jerk was definitely smirking and making fun of him! 'Nothing comes for free' he reminded himself, looking for any possible 'exchange good' He Tian could be asking for. The chicken dick idiot definitely wanted to get something for himself!

 

**He Tian, 5:03 PM**

that's a good thing I've already ordered us  
some takeout  

 

Freezing on his spot, Mo Guanshan re-read through the conversation again. And again, and again...

**Mo Guanshan, 5:09 PM**

are you serious?

**He Tian, 5:10 PM**

About you? 

fuck yes 

 

In that moment, Mo Guanshan's world narrowed to two elements: one of them being the blood in his body, that rushed towards his face and his...

And the second one being He Tian and his stupid, incorrigible, fucking smug like, cocky fucking...!   

 

**He Tian, 5:13 PM**

I'll pick you up at 7 

tell auntie we will be studying at my place 

don't be late 

 

Sending a barely comprehensible insult back, Mo was speechles and overheated. Should he wear that new shirt he had bought? Should he do something with his hair?   
Should he wear... some chapstick? He shook his head violently.  _Stop thinking about bullshit!_

He Tian's muscular body was already wrapped around his mind. 

 


End file.
